


Monsters Under Your Bed

by Raelynn



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Past Abuse, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick accidentally triggers David in bed, and would never hurt him on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: Patrick says something that triggers David while they’re in bed together. But Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, and would never hurt him on purpose. Together, they get through it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Monsters Under Your Bed

Patrick was on top of David, both of David’s hands caught over his head in one of Patrick’s. David closed his eyes, reveling in the weight and the pressure and the feel of Patrick’s lips on his, on his neck, the way Patrick’s body slid against his so deliciously as they writhed.

He drifted, exchanging kisses and rolling his hips against Patrick’s. They were still learning each other’s bodies in stolen moments, but Ray was out until the morning and they were working on taking advantage of every minute.

“God, David,” whispered Patrick, moving to kiss David’s ear and that spot just behind it that made David buck and squirm even more. “Look at you, laid out under me, mine. Just for me. All mine and hungry for my cock.” 

David moaned, his hands struggling under Patrick’s, wanting to touch and pull Patrick closer to him, as if he could meld their bodies together and become one person, wanting every part of Patrick to be part of him.

Patrick pressed down harder. “Nope. Not letting you up. Mine. My David, my toy, my little plaything.”

A heat spread through David a split second before he froze and started spiraling. A flashback of all the times he’d been treated like a plaything, but it had actually been true. Connor, who had tied David up and fucked him and then went off to take a shower, forgetting to untie David before he left. Jessica, who replied to his text the next morning telling her how much he’d enjoyed their night and was looking forward to the next one with a firm rebuke that no, what made him think that was happening again, she just wanted someone to go home with on a Friday night. Sebastien, who brought people home to “play” with David, and David had gone along with it because Sebastien told him he was pretty, told him he cared about him, told him what a good boy he was. And David had wanted to keep him happy, so he’d stay.

Patrick had noticed the change in the way David held his body, and was letting go of him and rolling off of him before David was able to pull himself out of the flashbacks and squeak out “avocado”.

The moment Patrick landed on his back, David was rolling over, sliding his head onto Patrick’s chest and curling up as tightly against him as he could.

“I’ve got you,” whispered Patrick into the top of his head. “It’s me, and you’re safe, and I’ve got you. Nothing can hurt you here.”

David took a shuddering breath which turned into sobs. He plucked at Patrick, trying to get as close to him as possible. Patrick rubbed his back, murmuring into his ear. “Nothing can hurt you here. No one can hurt you here. I’m sorry. I got carried away and that’s the sort of thing we should have talked about in advance, and I screwed up but you are safe and loved.”

David struggled to get his breathing under control, to get his tears under control. He was more successful with the former than the latter, but once he could breathe without hitching into another sob, he shifted and looked up into Patrick’s eyes, which were also wet.

“I love you David. You are my everything. I love everything about you. You’re safe.”

David opened his mouth, closed it. Opened it again. Screwed his eyes up and struggled to relax the muscles that had coiled up tight, a fight or flight response fighting against his need to be held by Patrick. To stay. To let Patrick love him. 

Patrick waited, patiently, petting him, holding him. David had had plenty of panic attacks that looked just like this, and Patrick had held him through them when that’s what David wanted, or just stayed close, talking him through it when David couldn’t bear to be touched. But Patrick had never caused one of them and his brain was a constant loop of “You fucked up you fucked up you promised you’d never hurt him and you fucked up”

David swallowed, scooting up so he was face to face with Patrick, drinking in those brown eyes that reflected love, and sorrow, and apologies back at him. He let himself see that, feel that, believe that for a moment before he finally spoke.

“I’m...I’m trying to find the words to somehow say both that that was the hottest fucking thing that has ever come out of your mouth...and that I need you to absolutely not do that again.”

Patrick leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Of course. You don’t need to explain it, you have asked me not to and I won’t, and there’s nothing else you need to add, unless you want to.”

David’s tears started again, and he let them flow. He knew he was safe here with Patrick. He knew Patrick would never use him and throw him away.

“We’ve talked enough about my past for you to know that I haven’t always ...made good decisions. When the idea of being a literal plaything was appealing, because I didn’t have anything else to offer anyone, and that was the one thing I could do. “ David sighed. “Or at least I didn’t think I had anything else to offer. Letting people have me meant they’d make me feel wanted and useful for a time. Nothing else made me feel that way.”

Patrick’s heart breaks a little at this. This beautiful man. This beautiful man who takes up so much space in the world. His clothing, his attitude, his queerness, his movements, filling every space he’s in with hands and limbs and oversized sweaters and six layers of clothing. Being as large as possible because of how small he feels. David, who is taller than him, but not particularly tall, but can somehow dominate a room. Patrick wonders if any of his lovers have ever taken the time to notice. Or did they just see Beautiful David Rose, up for anything, preening around and gobbling up every offer of pleasure and attention? Did anyone ever have any idea what need David was trying to fill? Did David? 

“And there’s an appeal to that.” continued David. “I am exactly the kind of person who occasionally needs to not have any control, to know that no one expects anything out of me. That they can take, and enjoy it, and I can just let them. It’s freeing.

“But you love me. You see me. All of me. You know I’m broken and damaged and you love me through it. And I know that. I know that to the bottom of my heart and that is 100% never in doubt please, please don’t think I doubt your love.”

Tears again. Patrick held him tighter.

“I know that, and yet that part of me that is still working through things, that lizard brain part of me that comes to me in the dark and tells me that this will all fall apart the moment you actually realize how broken I am cannot bear to hear words like that out of your mouth.”

“I’m so, so sorry, David. I love you. All of you. Forever. I’m so sorry I fucked up.”

David shook his head, sighing. “It shouldn’t have been. I should never lie in your arms and associate anything we do with things that have hurt me because...because they’re worlds apart, literally and figuratively. I should be able to do that for us, Patrick. And I want to, oh my god, I want to. I want to never have a whisper of doubt of what we have here. I want to never associate anything to do with us with any of ….that. And Ill get there. I promise I will. I’m working so hard on it, Patrick.”  
David stops talking, because the sobs are back.

“Love, if you can’t? If you can’t stop having those worries and fears? If you go to your grave still afraid and occasionally worried, and still need reassurance that I’m in this forever? I will still love you. I will still be there. I want you to feel better about this, but I will tell you every morning and every night and every hour in between that I love you and I’m not leaving.”

Patrick holds David until the tears ebb, and then leads him to the bathroom to the shower. When they finish, he sits with David while he does his skin care routine, handing him each bottle and pot as he asks for them. And then leads him by the hand back to the bed, sliding under the covers next to him and pulling him into his arms. 

“I love you, David Rose,” he whispers, rubbing David’s back until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This song doesn’t exactly fit Patrick and David, but enough of it spoke to me when I was listening to it recently that this whole scene popped into my head. 
> 
> Monsters Under Your Bed, by Malibu Shark Attack
> 
> Remember when we used to lay awake  
> Talking about the surprises time held  
> And what we'd become when we're older  
> I'll never forget your reply was "myself"  
> I never had an answer for that  
> Only knew I never wanted to grow up
> 
> You know what? I never did  
> 30 years old, just a bigger kid  
> A little bit worse for wear though,  
> More wise in the ways of the world or whatever
> 
> Yeah I'll hold it together  
> I've never been closer to death but I've never felt better  
> Look, I won't sugar coat it for you  
> There really are monsters where you sleep  
> And they're coming to dig up all those  
> Fears and insecurities you buried so deep  
> But I'm here to be your main support,  
> And add a little light to the bright side
> 
> So we can make the bed into a blanket fort and  
> Take away some of the bite from the night time
> 
> Monsters under your bed won't get you  
> Close your eyes and I will protect you
> 
> Remember when we used to stay up late  
> Cause there was just never enough daylight  
> And when the sunset sinks,  
> The sky turns pink as a carnation placed at a grave site  
> Our parents said follow your dreams,  
> And then made bed time feel like we were being punished  
> No wonder that what we associate most with slumber is a nightmare
> 
> And I'm scared all the time too  
> Of becoming a failure and a burden on the ones I love  
> When I compare that to the other dragons  
> I've conquered I'd rather fight monsters  
> Yes, I'll face your fears for you
> 
> But you've gotta promise something instead  
> That some day you won't be afraid of the monsters under your bed
> 
> Monsters under your bed won't get you  
> Close your eyes and I will protect you  
> Monsters under your bed won't get you  
> Close your eyes and I will protect you


End file.
